


Death and Love

by GinAndCats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinAndCats/pseuds/GinAndCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shakespearean sonnet by Jean for Marco after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Love

Shall the windows to your soul be closed now?  
Shall everlasting sleep betake my love?  
For every show must end with your last bow,  
As you must rise to the heavens above.

And Titans and Villains will never leave,  
As I pledge now to fight till the end.  
I know the words I said on your death’s eve.  
You need to know you were more than my friend.

In another universe we shall meet,  
Perhaps as brothers, lovers, or fathers.  
And the bond we share will be just as sweet,  
But of our story we are not the authors.

Though we cannot beat the strength of Death’s brawn  
There will always be a bond out there for Marco and Jean.


End file.
